


A New World

by Beck2Beckk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Child Neglect, Dating, F/M, new identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beck2Beckk/pseuds/Beck2Beckk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tali Romas didn't live an extravagant life by any means, but when her mom gets way to drunk and Social Services declare her an unfit mother, Tali moves in with her Aunt, whom she barely knows. This is Tali's chance at a new life, so she gets a makeover, dyes her hair and changes the language she speaks at home. She puts alot of work into her new life but will it really be enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New World

My Name is Tali Romas and I’m 17. I go by Natasha Klein. I changed my name when I moved to Fort Worth, Texas to live with my aunt Kim. I used to live with my mom in an old cramped apartment in the poor part of Chicago, Illinois. She’s a drunk and one night she drank too much and got alcohol poisoning. Social services told my mom she was an unfit mother and relocated me to my Aunts house in Texas. She married some guy name William Klein and so now she’s really rich. She’s sending me to some rich private school. I didn’t want to be known as some poor Hispanic from Chicago so I had my name changed to Natasha and had my last name match theirs. I’m hispanic. I’m 100% fluent in Spanish and English written and spoken but I’m taking Spanish 4 anyways, since I put my primary and only language as English on my transcripts. Today’s my first day and I’m really nervous. I have to cover up my accent all day.

*Knock Knock* “You up?” Aunt Kim sticks her head in the door  
“ Sí en su mayor parte. ”  
“ Umm…. What?”  
“Sorry, I said yeah, for the most part.”  
She comes in and sits on my bed. She looks determined to say something important.  
“ You know, You didn’t have to change your name. Or your hair, or your accent. You were perfect the way you were.”  
“Thanks, but I just want to fit in and being Hispanic with a drunk for a mom wasn’t the way to do it.”  
“I can see where you’re coming from. Now get ready for school!”  
She gets up and walks out the room giving me one more meaning full glance. I get up and walk to my bathroom. I look at my reflection. My tan, almost perfect skin, my newly dyed light brown/ dirty blonde hair, I can barely see who I used to be. I reflect on all I gave up. My bestfriend Yesenia, My boyfriend Immanuel, all my other friends, they were all hurt to find out I was moving away. I sigh sadly as I step into the shower.  
After words I put on my signature red lipstick, some brown eyeliner, and my favorite Sephora brand mascara. I look the part, but now I have to see if I can act it.  
I walk down stairs in my uniform: a Plaid skirt, which I had hemmed so it was an appropriate length, not too short but still above the knees. My pristine white button up an a navy blue blazer vest with the Fort Worth academy logo on it, and my brand new navy blue Sneaker boots imported from Italy. I was actually rocking the uniform.  
As I enter the kitchen, William gives me an almost father like look over.  
“You look very nice Natasha”  
“Gracias”  
“You mean you’re welcome”  
“Shoot right. This is going to be harder than I thought”  
“You’ll get it soon enough” He smiles encouragingly at me and gestures for me to sit down.  
“Now, I have a little surprise for you.”  
“What is it?” For a second I thought he got me a new cell phone for something.  
“I got you a car to drive to school!” He looks so excited  
“You got me…. A car?” I’m perplexed.  
“Yeah! Why aren’t you excited? You haven’t seen it yet. It’s a red 2013 Volks Wagon Jetta Hybrid. Top of the line. Just for you”  
“Wow! Thanks, you didn’t have to do that though.” I feel uncomfortable  
“Well you’ve gotta have a car to fit in as well” He responds  
“When you put it like that- Thanks. I mean it!” I lean over and give him a hug.  
“You’re very welcome. Now go get something to eat.”  
I get up and make some toast and eggs. I eat it and on my way out I grab my bag. William put the car keys on top. I grab them and walk outside to see the beautiful car sitting on the curb.  
I get in and absorb the new car smell. I drive to school and find a parking spot near the door. It’s 7: 30 and school starts in 15 minutes. I walk on campus and search for someone to ask where the principal’s office is. I walk past the soccer field when I hear a guy yell out “Watch out!”. I turn quick enough to see a soccer ball flying for me. I drop my purse on instinct and quick the ball mid-air back at them. I pick up my purse and walk on my way. I see a sign that says ‘ MAIN OFFICE STRAIGHT AHEAD’ and follow its arrow. I walk inside the building and ask the receptionist if the principal was in. She replies “ Yes, but whom are you miss?”  
“I’m Natasha Williams” say  
“Oh I’m very sorry, yes go on back. He’s waiting for you” She says in an apologetic tone.  
I walk behind her desk and down the hall which leads to a single door. I knock twice  
“Come in Natasha!” I hear the principal say  
“Hello .”I say as I sit down at the table in his office  
“Okay, let’s get rolling. Here’s your schedule for everyday up until the semester. You have 1st period Spanish IV, 2nd period Lit., 3rd period Stats and Calculus, , 4th period Lunch 5th period European History 6th period Advanced Modern Dance 7th Period Anatomy. You’ve been accepted into the Dance program as well as the Varsity soccer team and Varsity Gymnastics team. You are a very ambitious person aren’t you?” He says in almost one breath  
“Yes, I pride myself in being an ambitious woman.” I respond politely  
“Well, As you’ve probably noticed, your school resembles a college campus and will be very confusing to you in the next couple of weeks. Here at FWA, we have a student correspondent program for all new students. Yours will be Jason Martinez .He will show you around the campus today, and be available to you for anything you need for the remainder of the year.” He says.  
I hear a knock on the door and a handsome Hispanic whom I assume to be Jason steps in.  
“ Hi Mr. Harris, Is this Natasha?” he asks, looking at me  
“Yes, I’m Natasha. Shall we go? Classes start soon.” I say forwardly. I turn to the Principal “ Are we done?”  
“Yes, you may go.” He says.  
Jason leads me down the Hall and out the door.  
“Can I see your schedule?” He asks  
“Here” I respond while handing it too him.  
He whistles, “ Wow, someone’s a smartie. But you don’t do any extracurriculars do you?” he says smugly  
“Actually, I’m on your Varsity Gymnastics team, Varsity Soccer team and a part of the dance program as well” I say proudly  
‘Wow, sorry” He says  
He leads me across campus to the Foreign language building. He walks inside and leads me up to the 2nd floor, to room 212. Classes have started by now.  
He opens the door and leads me in. Everyone is staring at me, including a guy who looks vaguely familiar. The Teacher’s name is Senora Rodríguez. She thanks Jason and he walks out, giving me a smile and a half wave. Senora walks over to me and whispers, “I do not mean to be forward or offensive but do you already speak Spanish?”  
I whisper back that I do, fluently at that but I want to work on my written Spanish.  
She whips forward and says, “Okay guys, this is Natasha Williams. She’s a new student so be nice. Natasha, you can it across from Eli there with the hair.  
Eli is the guy that looks familiar. He has long hair that stops just above his shoulders. He smiles warmly as I take my seat.  
“You’re the chick who did that wicked air kick today right? Sorry about that.” He says  
“Yeah, that was me, thanks. Don’t worry about it.” I reply and leave it at that, facing forward, where senora is about to start teaching.  
But Eli leans across to snag my schedule. He eyes it then says “We have next period and lunch together. I can find you after you’re 4th period class and take you to the refectory if you want” he offers  
“That’s very nice of you, thanks. I’d like that” I smile back at him.  
“No problem” he Smiles again and faces forward to listen to class  
Afterwards he takes me to our Lit class. He then walks me to the Math and Science Building where he has his Anatomy class. “I’ll come up after the bell, okay?” he says  
“Alright, thanks again”  
“Happy to help!” he yells as the walks down the hall.  
During Calc. and Stats I sit in the front of the room by choice and no one tries to talk to me. Which is the way I like it.  
…  
Class seems to go on forever but the bell finally rings. I pack my things up slowly to wait for Eli.  
I see him waiting outside the door so I grab my things and walk out to him.  
“How’d class go?” He asks. He seems genuinely interested.  
“It was okay, not many people spoke to me, but oh well” I tell him  
“It’ll get better. Now let’s go get lunch.”  
He grabs my hand and leads me around the building to what looks like the 2nd largest building on campus besides the library.  
While still holding my hand we walk in and he takes me to a table with two available seats. We sit down and he introduces me to everybody. I recognize some of the people but no one who actually talked to me today.  
“ So Natasha, where’re you from?” A girl I recognize from Calc and Stats.  
“I’m from Chicago. I live with my aunt and uncle.” I reply, praying they don’t ask why  
“Oh, That’s cool.” She says, noticing I didn’t offer anything extra  
Eli had left the table and was now returning to the table with two plates. He sets one down in front of me.  
“I hope you don’t mind, I felt like buying you your lunch today. I got you half a hamburger with yellow rice, carrots and a water.” He says shyly  
“Thanks so much! It looks delicious” I smile at him. Eli is surprisingly sweet and kind. He’s not too bad looking either.  
“Natasha, tell us more about yourself” Someone at the table says  
“Well, What do you want to know?” I ask  
“What’s your extracurricular?” someone suggests  
“Let’s see, I’m on your varsity gymnastics and soccer team and I’m in the dance program.” I say  
“Wow, someone’ s an overachiever.” Eli says jokingly with a laugh  
“ Yeah, I have gymnastics practice after school actually. I have no idea where the gym is. Or my next hour class actually.” I say  
“What do you have next?” A girl, who’s name I think is Alyssa, asks  
“I have European History.”  
“Me too! I can take you, it’s in the same building as the library.” She says helpfully.  
“Thanks so much. Everyone here has been so helpful and nice.”  
“People at your old school weren’t?” Eli asks  
“Well, people just had a thing about finding your own way. It wasn’t a big school like this.” I explain  
“ I gotcha. You done with this?” Eli asks, gesturing to my almost empty plate,  
“Yeah, thanks” I say  
As soon as he’s gone to throw our stuff away, Alyssa turns to me and says, “Okay, what did you do to Eli? I mean he’s a sweetheart but this is like above and beyond for him” She whispers  
“I don’t know… I didn’t do anything. He just offered.” I respond  
“Sounds like Eli has a cruu-sss-hhh!” Alyssa says  
“Oh no, I’m sure he’s just being nice!”  
Alyssa is about to respond but Eli is now a few feet away from the table  
We hear the bell ring. We all pack up out stuff to head out but Eli gently grabs my arm.  
“ Wait up a second Natasha.” He asks  
“Yeah?” I say  
“Can I, not to be too forward, Get your number?” he asks “ So we can catch up after school? I have practice too. Maybe we can grab a bite to eat.” He says  
“Sure thing” I say “It’s 817-292-5731” I say  
He calls the number so I have his. “Smile” he says and snaps a picture for caller I.D.  
Alyssa is waiting for me at the door. I jog to catch up with her and we go to the history building.  
…  
After class I have to ask someone for directions to the Fine Arts building. It’s fairly easy to find. I brought some spandex shorts and a tank top but I don’t know if I’ll need it or not.  
When I walk into the arena, I see girls sitting in the regular audience chairs. I Whisper to a girl, “Is this advanced modern dance?”  
She nods and pats the seat next to her. I grab the seat and look for the teacher.  
A woman who looks to be in her upper 30’s comes out .  
“I am Madam Boisdron. You may call me Madame, or Madam Boisdron. That is it. You all had to audition to get into this class. you will all prove that you earned your place in this class. Who will go today?” She asks, looking us all in the eye, one by one.  
I raise my hand, “I will Madam Boisdron”.  
“Very well my child. Go get changed.” She tells me.  
I rush up the stairs on the stage and change and put my long this hair into a tight bun. I have a routine prepared just for today. It goes to Skyscraper by Demi Lovato.  
I walk out and she has prepared a series of questions for me.  
“Name, my child?”  
“Natasha Klein”  
“Is your dance prepared or Improvised?”  
“I always have a routine prepared for times like this.” I respond  
What song will you be doing this routine to?” She demands  
“Skyscraper by Demi Lovato.” I say  
“Good choice. Give your audio to the DJ and Let’s being.” She says as she takes her seat.  
I nod to the DJ ad being my dance. By the end of the song my hair is swinging free of its bun and I am out of breath.  
The girls in my class are standing up giving me a standing ovation. Madame was standing as well. She walks up to the stage and takes my hand.  
“ You, mon cher élevé, are the reason I am a dance teacher. You’re dance was full of skill and passion. Well done. You have solidified your place in this class.”  
“Thank you so much Madame. That means the world to me.”  
I go to the back to change then sit down and listen as she explains this class and how we will have a school mandatory showcase at the end of each semester.  
The bell rings and I walk out into the sun.  
…  
I walk to the familiar math and science building to go to my last class of the day, Anatomy.  
The class itself was boring but Eli’s math class was across the hall so we were making faces at each other the whole time.  
The Final bell rings and the classroom clears out almost immediately.  
Eli and I walk out together. A group of guys almost trample me an Eli grabs my hand to keep me up. After the group has passed, neither one of us lets go. It feels natural.  
“So where’re we headed? My practice got cancelled.” He starts  
“ I have gymnastics practice. Any idea where?” I ask  
“Yeah! In the Field house!”  
He guides me over there. He sits on the bleachers as I go to change.  
“You aren’t leaving?” I ask him  
“Only if you want me to.” He says  
“Nope, it’s all good.”  
I’m so glad I chose to wear my shorts over my leotard today.  
I jog over to the coach and ask her where I should start. She tells me to stretch and start on floor.  
I walk over to Eli and sit on the ground and stretch out.  
“wow… you are … very Flexible.” He says turning pink.  
“Umm Thanks I think.” I say  
After stretching, I take my stance on the tip of the corner and do a running round off triple back hand spring into a double back tuck.  
The coach looks impressed. I do a few more tricks. Then I head over to the beam.  
I do a few Aerials then do a cartwheel round off two backhand springs to a back tuck. I jump off the beam and grab my water bottle from my bag next to Eli.  
“Natasha… you’re really good! I had no idea!” He say  
“ Haha Thanks Eli! You’re not so bad at soccer yourself!” I grin at him.  
I jog over to the coach, She tells me she’ll have my practice set list for me tomorrow and I’m done for the day.  
I walk back over to Eli.  
“ I’m done for the day!” I tell him  
“Awesome. I know this great Mexican food restaurant about 5 minutes away! Go get dressed!” He says  
“Yessir!” I mock salute him  
I get dressed back into our uniform and reflect on my first day. It’s been fabulous. I think I might really enjoy this year. I grab my stuff and head over to Eli.  
We walk out into the parking lot together. I see my red car  
“ Which car’s yours?” I ask him  
“The Navy blue one next to the red hybrid. You?” he says  
“The red hybrid!” I reply  
We walk over and he tells me to follow him.  
He was right, the restaurant was only about 5 minutes, away. I haven’t had an authentic Mexican meal in forever. I converse with the cook in Spanish while waiting for our food.  
“You’re pretty good at Spanish aren’t you?” he asks  
“Yeah… I’m actually above Spanish 4 but I honestly just wanted an easy class this year. I’ll probably move up to Independent Spanish next year.”  
“I knew it. You just seemed so relaxed answering Senora’s questions this morning.” He says  
“yeah well….” I lead off  
Our food arrives at the table  
“ Gracias Jorge” I say  
“No en problema” the waiter winks at me in a flirtatious way and walks away  
“ Did he just wink at you?” Eli asks  
“yeah, he did. Problem? I ask playfully challenging him. Thinking about what Alyssa said at lunch today  
“Yup.” He says confidently “ I know we just met today and everything but I think you’re pretty cool. You’re confident, smart, athletic, graceful, not to mention awesome at Spanish. I really like you. I’d like to do this again, if you don’t mind my saying so.” His ears are bright red as he finishes.  
“I like you too. You’ve been sweeter than any guy I’ve met today. I’d to do this again as well.” I lean my arms on the table to give him a private flirtatious smile.  
From the back I can hear Jorge yelling in Spanish about the no P.D.A. rule in the restaurant.  
I grab my purse and Eli’s hand and drag him out. We stand in between our cars with our hand inter-locking.  
There’s a silence between us but it’s a comfortable silence. I lean over on my tip toes just as he leans down and I give him a sweet semi-long lasting kiss. I then kiss him on the cheek and throw a good bye over my shoulder in a silly way.  
On my way home I’m reeling from what all has happened today. It’s been amazing and wonderful and I can’t wait to see what tomorrow has in store for me.

**Author's Note:**

> HI Guys! Thanks so much for reading this! This is one of the first works I've actually written to completion. Please leave comments and let me know what you think!!! Nice or not criticism is always welcome :) Have a great day!
> 
> \- This is not beta'd so all mistakes are errors are mine. If you see any just horrid mistakes, let me know please! -
> 
> Questions, concern, or just need someone to talk to, feel free to email me at harris.rebeccal@yahoo.com


End file.
